


Compete for the Princess

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a complete blind moron, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesome, Fluff, Hayama needs to eat a muffin, Humor, M/M, Nebuya tries so hard, Rating will stay lowered until the actual smut comes, Reo needs to get everything he wants, Tis rare ship time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Reo first saw Akashi Seijuro, he knew he had found his prince, but the only problem with that was, he seemed to be a tad too oblivious. Drafting Nebuya to help him gain their captain’s attention only serves to complicate matters, however, when his friend unleashes his own pent-up feelings at the same time as their farce begins to work. From there on out, a war between two suitors ensues that’s as old as time.</p><p>*HIATUS (3)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risquetendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/gifts).



“Can you be any more obvious?”

Nebuya had paused in shoveling down spoonsful of rice when he’d noticed how distracted his teammate was. The raven-haired beauty had been pointed in one direction for the past ten minutes, never once wavering, and not bothering to conceal his starry-eyed gaze. To be entirely honest, it was beginning to creep Nebuya out.

A few paces away sat their captain, discussing with Coach about some stratagem. Akashi seemed focused entirely on their conversation, taking no notice of the ogling going on at their usual table. And if he couldn’t see that, Nebuya wasn’t sure if he was purposely ignoring his surroundings, or if he was truly that ignorant.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t stared at or flirted with every day, as many of their schoolmates, both male and female, practically worshiped everything he did. And why shouldn’t they make such a huge deal about it? If it made them appear like idiots in front of Akashi, then what was the reason for stopping their actions?

But his teammate was in a whole other world. Unblinking, and not listening to the voices around him.

“Reo.” Nebuya tapped him on the shoulder, but it had zero effect. “Uh, hello. I’m talking to you.”

Defeated, he resumed stuffing his face. He slid closer to the distracted male, continuing his campaign to ensnare his attention.

“Reo,” he spoke through a mouthful, grains of rice soaring afterward. “Hey, you in there?”

It was enough to snap the raven from his deep trance.

“Ugh, that’s revolting!” His chair screeched as he slid out of range. “How many times have I told you not to do that?!”

“It got your attention, didn’t it?” Nebuya wiped the remnants from his face. “You weren’t answering me. You were too busy staring at Akashi. Again.”

Reo let out a wispy sigh, a frown molding onto his attractive features. Right,  _again_. The same thing he had been doing day in and day out ever since he’d began to gather feelings for the younger boy. The captivating redhead who didn’t let anything obstruct his path to victory, but through his cold mask was somehow able to express a tender concern for his teammates and close friends. The beautiful….

Forget that. He was allowing his thoughts to seize control and make him appear completely gaga. But it was something he couldn’t help. Akashi never ignored him, but he wasn’t heeding his recent overtures. He didn’t acknowledge the gazes Reo gave him, didn’t notice how he lowered his voice when speaking to him. How he listened intently to every single word he said, even if it was about something he couldn’t care less about.

None of it was piercing through.

“At least someone can see it,” he groused, “An army could appear in front of Sei-chan, and he probably wouldn’t even flinch.”

Nebuya had returned to gobbling down his meal, earning him a scathing expression from his companion. Swallowing the bulk, he wiped off before speaking once more, knowing he was in for an earful if he didn’t comply with the etiquette.

“Why don’t you just tell him you want him?”

“Are you crazy? I could never flat out tell Sei-chan that!” Reo shouted, earning many stares but the one a few measures away. “Haven’t you already suggested that? You know as to why!”

And with that groundwork laid, so commenced the tribulation of catching the oblivious prince’s attention.

 

The  _painstaking_ journey.

 

* * *

 

Morning light clawed at his eyes, forcing them open long before he should have been waking up. It was a Saturday, and normally Reo would have happily logged a few more hours of rest, but apparently that wasn't an option for him today. All night, his dreams had tormented him with visions of his beloved, the same enticing ones he'd suffered through since his infatuation with him had originated.

Sleep was no longer a refuge for him, and that was incredibly disheartening.

On the other hand, there was one positive he was thankful for, and it was one he wouldn't have thought he would appreciate. A year older than Akashi, the only times their schedules intersected were in between lessons, at lunch, during practice, and early evening in the common room. At the very least, he had the hours spent in class to clear his head, even if that effort wasn't going swimmingly.

When they did meet, Seijuro was polite as ever, treating him as he always had, like a close friend and teammate. Which was exactly what he was to him, nothing more than that, lest he forget.

Pulling himself out of bed, Reo went through the motions of making himself presentable. An effort that turned out to be mostly wasted, as the common room was vacant apart from one lonely soul inhabiting the space other than him. Clearly his dorm mates had taken advantage of the weekend to laze around - he envied their lack of a restless mind.

He paused on the staircase to gather a closer view of the center of the room, and his heart nearly ceased when he realized who the other occupant was. It would have to be him that Reo would be alone with after his hellish night, wouldn’t it? Fate was clinging to him, and she was certainly being a bitch.

Slowly descending the stairs, Reo took the moment to study the tableau before him, the scene granting his eyes the first breathtaking display of the morning. Akashi was seated in one of the plush chairs, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. His gaze was intense, focused entirely on the prose rather than the world around him.

Yet as he drew closer, his presence set off the younger male’s internal radar, causing him to peer up from his novel. He placed the tome aside, nodding to the raven, and offering a casual greeting.

“Good morning, Reo.”

Mibuchi tipped his head in return. “Good morning, Sei-chan.”

“Sleep well?”

He froze at that. “… I suppose I did.”

Akashi’s look was dissatisfied. “You ‘suppose’?”

Taking refuge in the spare chair next to his object of desire, Reo sunk into the comforting material. It felt wondrously cool against his heated back, and it somewhat salved the nerves that were ready to jump from his skin.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” he hedged.

Okay, so it wasn’t a complete lie. He truly was ill with these uncontrolled emotions coiled in his gut, and not being able to do anything about them made it worse. But that was the only reason why. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t cease the flapping of their wings, and they only continued to up their temp as the conversation resumed.

Nor were they prepared for the next action that took place.

Seijuro leaned over the arm of his chair to level a hand against the other’s forehead.

“You do seem a bit warm.”

Relishing in the pleasant touch, Reo tried not to sigh. His heart was thundering, his breaths were erratic, but the solidity of Akashi’s hand on him was bliss. Call it an excuse if he wanted, but he was more than happy to continue this pretense if Akashi would react this way.

But sadly, all good things were usually short-lived.

Akashi retreated back to his former position, leaning back and gracing him with advice.

“Perhaps you should try to sleep more? It is the weekend, after all. You should take the time to rest and recover.”

He wanted to smile at the words, but he knew it was merely Seijuro’s concern for him as a friend, as a teammate.

Nothing more.

“I’ll be okay,” he objected weakly, “Thank you though, Sei-chan.”

Skeptical, but accepting the answer, Akashi nodded and slunk into a nonchalant posture. Recovering the book to the side of him, he once more began to indulge in the story, every now and then his eyes swiveling over at his teammate who was blankly staring ahead.

Leave it to Seijuro to be the first to worry over his well-being. The fact only succeeded in stoking the heat scorching him from within, and set his stomach to churning again. Reo shifted in the chair, trying to think of something for them to discuss without disturbing his captain who seemed to be captivated by the novel he had.

“Sei-chan?” He watched as Akashi lowered the book attentively. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

What a crude way to break the ice. But whilst enveloped in his cloud of misery, he had completely forgotten what he’d created yesterday evening. Something he was hoping would be all the evidence he needed in showing Seijuro what he felt about him; if he accepted, that was.

Akashi appraised him for a few seconds as though he was weighing his words.

“I haven’t,” was the simple response.

Reo beamed at the answer. “Then, would you like one of the muffins I baked last night?”

Those mismatched eyes aligned with his own gaze, the intensity of their connection doing nothing to quell his thundering pulse.

“I would like that,” Seijuro conceded, before praising, “Your baking is always so divine.”

He didn’t have a chance to respond. His feet were already carrying him in the opposite direction, fueled by his overwhelming elation. Quickly collecting the container on the counter, Reo rushed back into the common room, slowing his pace when he reached the entrance to a calmer one. He didn’t need Akashi to see how thrilled he was, and running like a manic would make it plain as day.

Offering the captain the container, he watched as Akashi took one and placed it on the saucer beside him. He nodded his thanks and then sampled the treat, Reo’s bright eyes never once leaving him. He was still soaring from the compliment, and now he was hoping he would receive another.

Good grief. Was he really this infatuated?

“Divine as always, Reo.”

He felt his cheeks heat up, his heart fluttering limply as more sweet words poured through Seijuro’s lips. Though he knew it didn’t mean what he wished it to, it was sufficient.

Chancing a glimpse over at his crush, he noticed something that sent their conversation swerving into an unexpected, if pleasant detour.

“Sei-chan, you’ve got a little.” He pointed at his own face to indicate the side. “Ah, no, over there.”

Each time Akashi moved to swipe at the crumbs, he kept missing. Steeling himself, Reo pushed aside any skepticism before leaning forward to swipe his thumb against the area.

“There you go,” he announced huskily, popping his finger into his mouth. “It tastes much better this way.”

He waited. Akashi seemed to be staring at him peculiarly, and he hoped. Hoped that….

“Thank you, Reo. I didn’t notice beforehand.”

No, of  _course_  not.

“There seems to be countless things you’re not noticing,” he mumbled, angrily prying apart one of his muffins.

It was moments after that the other occupants of the dorm joined them. Hayama was still in his pajamas, sleeping cap and all, yawning loudly as he entered the room. In a contrast to his rumpled appearance, Nebuya was already dressed for the day. The darker male took in the scene before him, eyes traveling to where Reo sat, and then over to the muffin container. He claimed one of the treats, then continuing on silently to where the other chairs were.

Akashi once more lowered his novel to greet his two teammates.

“Good morning, Kotarou. Eikichi.”

Greetings exchanged, the two then focused on their sulking comrade. Kotarou being the first, and most curious, bounded toward where Mibuchi sat and landed at the chair’s side, glancing up at him with wide eyes.

“Reo-nee! What’s wrong? You seem grumpy!”

Smiling thinly, Reo patted his head, as though to eliminate the topic as quickly as possible.

“You’re imagining things again, Kou-chan. What did I tell you about assuming something without any proof?”

Hayama’s lips pursed into a stubborn line. “But you look-”

“Kou-chan,” he entreated sweetly, “Would you like a muffin? It’s one of your favorites.”

As Reo tried desperately to muzzle the hyper blond, Nebuya surveyed Akashi wrapping himself up in his novel.

“That must be some interesting book.” The comment caused the captain to return eye contact. “Uh, only saying that because you seem really into it.”

“It is quite intriguing,” Akashi confirmed, “It’s one Reo recommended.”

The mention of his name caught him by surprise. Reo froze in trying to shove a muffin down Kotarou’s throat, and then swiftly tossed the edible aside. 

Scrambling back to his chair next to the captain, he graced Akashi with a hopeful look.

“Are you really reading that book, Sei-chan?”

How did he not notice that before? He had been so wrapped up in… other things… he never once took the moment to glance at the title.

Akashi nodded thoughtfully. “Since I’ve been busy as of late, and now I have time, I thought I’d read it.”

Sliding his chair closer, Reo weighed out his options before making a calculated choice. What was the harm? They weren’t too far apart already, so maybe he could….  He then moved until a mere hair’s width separated them, slowly leaning sideways until he was resting on the warmth of Akashi’s shoulder.

“It’s a thought-provoking story.”

Seijuro didn’t seem perturbed by their closeness, a fact that filled him with sheer delight.

“I really like this part,” Reo whispered, though he was unsure what passage he was actually indicating. All that mattered was the pounding of his heart urging him on. “Right here.”

Hayama blinked at the questionable scene before him, Nebuya soon shaking his head and distracting himself by indulging in another muffin.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered, crumbs spewing all over. How much more obvious was the raven going to be, and Akashi still wasn’t cluing in?

Encased in his own world, Reo went numb to his surroundings, drowning out the other two voices chattering beside them. All that mattered was Akashi, and how he wasn’t trying to remove him from his shoulder as he continued to peacefully read.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t ever shared a similar proximity. Granted that was on the court when they would take a breather, but they had been this entwined before. But this way was infinitely more special, more intimate. They weren’t engaged in any activity where they needed a rest, and yet Akashi was making no motion to cease their connection.

His pulse accelerated when Akashi suddenly tilted his head, eyes staring down into his turquoise set. In turn, Reo gazed into his beautiful heterochromatic orbs and reveled in how vivid they were. There was something brewing within them that he couldn’t pinpoint at the moment, but that was the least of his concerns.

Moving slightly forward, Reo found their noses almost about to touch.

If only he could….

“Akashi!” Reo fell forward as the captain jolted from his position. A new voice had debuted the common room. “Goto-san says he’ll see you now.”

Seijuro assessed the raven who had slumped into his lap, and then closed the novel and placed it aside.

“Tell him I’ll be right there. Thank you.” Offering his assistance, he eased Mibuchi back to his feet.  “I apologize for that, Reo. I didn’t mean to knock you over.”

Reo smiled thinly. “It’s not a problem, Sei-chan,” he muttered, “You better hurry. You don’t want to be late.”

Once the object of his affection was no longer present, Reo huffed and stormed back up the stairs to his room. The other two occupants in the room listened as the door slammed closed, vibrating throughout the common room. Hayama peered over at Nebuya who shrugged in return.

“Uh, I’ll go and see what’s wrong.” Though he knew exactly what it was, he wanted to eliminate the bewildered expression darting his way. 

“Be back in a bit.”

In his room, Mibuchi resisted the urge to kick his dresser. How? They had been so close that he could practically feel Akashi’s breath mingling with his own. Akashi had no intention of dislodging their position, and then that had happened!

“Ugh!”

He was going to find some way to get back at the junior student who destroyed everything. Perhaps he would _accidentally_ trip him later on during the week when on the way to class.

“Why am I doing this?” he sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

It wasn’t as though the kid intentionally did it, but his most ardent wish for months now had almost been achieved! Wasn’t that enough provocation to wish horrible things against him? Maybe if they hadn’t been interrupted, maybe if the two others weren’t there, maybe, just maybe Akashi may have finally realized what he had been demonstrating all along.

But then again, this was his oblivious prince he was speaking of.

How could Akashi be this unaware of his motives? Did he think all close friends behaved this way? Surely he had to know it was only him that acted this way toward him. No one else was that overly friendly. No one was ever encroaching on him in the same manner.

How much more obvious did he have to act?

His mourning was curtailed by his door swinging open. Glaring up from his bed, he waited until the intruder had stepped through fully. Given how Hayama seemed to catch his mood right away, he was expecting the hyper blond to be at the door.

Not once did he think he’d see Nebuya be the one intruding.

Reo scoffed. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

The other male let the barb slide off his shoulders. “Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Does it look like I’m  _okay_ , Ei-chan?” he exhaled snippily, “I’m pretty sure you’re aware why I’m not.”

What a  _stupid_  thing to even say! Nebuya knew of his dilemma and had been there to witness as the entire display unfolded. So why would he even assume he was remotely close to fine?

“Well, you tried.”

A pillow came soaring in his direction, smacking him in the side of the face. Pushing it aside, Nebuya easily caught the next one launched at him before impact.

“What are you getting mad at me for? I’m only saying at least you tried to get Akashi’s attention. It just didn’t work out.”

He was granted a frigid look.

“Do you think I’m not aware of that?” Mibuchi snapped, “Of course I know it didn’t!”

Rarely would one see the raven this riled up. If Reo was angered about something, he never vocally exposed it. But Nebuya had been party to this a few times now since he’d learned of his teammate’s crush on their captain. Every time Akashi failed to notice, it only seemed to push the knife into his wounds deeper.

But what if there was a way around this? Nebuya could sense the wheels in his head turning. Maybe he could…

Nah.

The wheels were once more twisting, whining from the effort as his mind began to hatch another idea. This one was farfetched compared to the previous one he had rejected, but maybe it stood a chance.

No matter how ludicrous it sounded.

“What if you tried something different?”

That ensnared the other’s attention easily.

“What could I possibly do that I haven’t already, besides straight out tell Sei-chan?”

“What if you made Akashi jealous?” he abruptly uttered. Shit, he didn’t think it was going to come out  _that_ fast, but now it was too late to take it back. “Maybe that would work.”

Reo’s scowl melted into confusion at the abrupt inquiry.

“Jealous? About what?”

“Uh, like… jealous about someone else?”

Almost instantly, the annoyance resurfaced.

“You’re speaking in riddles, Ei-chan! Spit it out, for heaven’s sakes!”

Nebuya scratched the back of his head as he tried to arrange his theory into proper words.

“Uh, what I mean is, like jealous of someone else? Like if you were dating someone and he found out?”

Now he was the one feeling dumb. His teammate was rambling, and making absolutely no sense. Dating someone else? Why would he want to do that when he only had feelings for Akashi? Still, something in the idea beggared Reo’s curiosity, and he found himself delving further into the proposal.

“What is it that you’re trying to suggest, Ei-chan?"

Nebuya seemed almost reluctant to continue, but the raven’s narrowed gaze was all it took.

“Well,” he began slowly, “What if….”

* * *

 

Tossing the last of his soiled clothes into a basket, Reo sighed despondently. He would have done it the instant he returned, but  _of course_  the laundry room had to be closed then. If it hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have spent the night plucking seaweed from one of his silk dress shirts and soaking it in a fresh powder overnight to eliminate the pungent scent.

Not to mention, no matter how much he toiled and scrubbed, a lingering pond odor masked his hair’s usual freshness.

Reo huffed. So much for a magical night, even if the endeavor had been purely to snag Akashi’s attention. Not only had he failed there, but he was convinced the captain hadn’t noticed that anything was out of sorts.

What a miserable way to conclude the week.

Discarding his thoughts, he focused on the task of laundering his clothes. He could worry about everything else after. Right now, he wanted to wash away last night’s horrible memories along with the filth marring one of his favorite outfits.

Gingerly opening his dorm room’s door, he immediately froze when he realized someone was standing before him.

“Ah, is there something you needed, Sei-chan?”

Akashi seemed pensive, as though he wished to say something. But all that transpired was a brief shaking of his head.

“No, Reo,” he finally spoke, “I am curious about something, that’s all.” He glanced at the basket cradled in his arms. “I can see you are busy, though, so I will take my leave. I apologize for disturbing you.”

The raven was quick to throw it aside. “No, no!” He smiled broadly. “I’m not busy! What is it that you were wondering?”

A moment later, Reo cursed internally.

Seijuro’s expression was charmingly bewildered beneath the surface. He attempted valiantly to hide that behind his typical composed façade, but the confusion shone through to his perceptive eyes. Unfortunately, the vulnerability made his heart pound approvingly in response, and rather loudly at that. Seeing Akashi in this mood was exceedingly rare, as he detested showing any weakness.

But he allowed  _him_ to, and that made it all the more special.

“You were absent from the dorms last night.” Seijuro got straight to the point, mismatched orbs training on him. “It was odd that you weren’t waiting for me in the common room.”

Reo could only feel his pulse amplify. So he had been wrong? Akashi  _had_ noticed something?

“I know it sounds strange to bring that up, but it was odd not having your company.”

He could feel the heat rush to his face, the pattering of butterflies flapping their wings generating in his stomach. To know Akashi missed his presence when he had been gone for only a night, a few hours, sent Reo into a giggling rush. His maiden’s heart was exulting in knowing his crush had acknowledged him, that having him there was seen as a given for Seijuro.

But now the question remained. He had gotten this far, could he somehow manipulate the strings a bit more to see what reaction he would receive?

“Well, you see, Sei-chan.” Reo tried not to stare into those piercing orbs, for surely he’d lose the battle. “I was out with Ei-chan last night.”

Akashi elevated a dark brow, as though the answer surprised him.

“Oh? I didn’t notice Eikichi was absent yesterday.”

Reo laughed faintly. “Yeah, he took me around to a few places last night. I guess you could say we had a magical time.”

His teeth were threatening to clench as his lips spewed out lie after lie. Magical? It had been the  _complete_ opposite of that. But the falsehood was enough to gather Seijuro’s attention. His captain was staring at him, waiting for him to continue, and somehow he had to fabricate what really occurred last night.

“Well, first he took me to this wonderful restaurant.”

 

**_“Ei-chan, this place is so expensive!” Reo skimmed the menu in complete awe. “But how are you going to be able to pay for it? I don’t recall you bringing your wallet with you.”_ **

**_Nebuya scratched the back of his head, peering around the crowded atmosphere._ **

**_“Uh, about that…”_ **

**_Before their conversation could expand, a waiter approached them, focusing more on Nebuya than him. Confused by this, Reo’s lips moved to place their drink orders, but was curtailed by the waiter striking up conversation with his date._ **

**_"Here’s our last contestant for the big eat off!” He patted him on the shoulder amicably. “We were wondering when you’d show up.”_ **

**_Reo gazed over at him in horror. “… What?!” he screeched, “You’ve got to be kidding me! This is how you plan to handle everything? I think not! You will not embarrass me like this!”_ **

**_Eikichi shrugged, rising from his seat to head for where a large table awaited at the front of the dining room. Four other participants were in place, each sitting there with a glass of water. Granting Reo a confident grin, Nebuya took the vacant chair on the end, and watched as the host rounded the corner to announce the beginning of the contest._ **

**_“First one to finish this seventy-two pound steak, gets a meal of their choice for no cost!”_ **

 

 

“He even paid. It was wonderful.”

 

 

**_Reo tried not to cringe as one by one the contestants keeled over. But there sat Nebuya, still munching away without a care in the world. The sauce dripping from around his mouth and down his chin, caused Reo to gag. He was counting the minutes it would take for him to flee this place, and mapping the route, even if he had to find his own way back to the school._ **

**_This was far too much trouble for something that was supposed to be a pretend date._ **

**_He didn’t understand why they didn’t just go into town, but then again, he couldn’t lie to Akashi. Either he’d cave too easily, or Akashi would see right through him. Still, this was only their first stop of the night, and he already hoped it was his last._ **

**_Wishful thinking._ **

 

 

“After that, he took me for a romantic ride across the lake.”

 

 

**_Reo glanced down at the tiny boat moored to the dock. “You want to go in there after you ate that huge steak and then some afterwards, you boar?”_ **

**_Nebuya rolled his eyes at the jibe, pretty much ignoring it as he typically did._ **

**_“I thought it would be nice since it’s warm tonight.” He held out his hand to allow the raven in first. “I, uh, thought I’d make it up to you for the whole eating contest since I know you didn’t like that.”_ **

**_Reo scoffed. “Not liking it is an understatement.”_ **

 

“He was such a gentleman, helping me in and all.”

 

 

**_Once Reo was perched on one end of the boat, he waited as Nebuya began his own descent into it. All was going well until he decided to grip onto one of the edges to try to shove off from the dock, resulting in his strength tipping the boat over and launching the two of them into the water._ **

**_Reo quickly rose with a gasp, sputtering as he made his way back to the safety of the shore. Clambering onto solid ground, he glared over at Eikichi who was still in the water, face unreadable._ **

**_“You did that on purpose, you buffoon!” he cried, “Look at me! I’m a wreck! How dare you do that to me!”_ **

 

“We then laid under the stars, and then enjoyed their beauty until it was time to go.”

 

 

**_Soaked and irritated, he wasn’t finding the twinkling night sky to be soothing at all. Nebuya hovered to one side, a blanket or something similar in hand._ **

**_“I thought maybe this would be more comfortable-”_ **

**_Reo raised his arms in exasperation. “Ei-chan, nothing is going to be comfortable right now with how gross I am!”_ **

**_“Well, maybe you can use this to towel-”_ **

**_Nebuya then tripped on a stone, and went crashing into the raven beside him. Barely having a moment to react, Reo tried to save them from clonking heads, but the action only succeeded in sending them both tumbling down the dirt hill._ **

 

Retreating from the horrible memories of the prior evening, Reo finished recanting his story. How he was telling it, he could only wish it had gone that way, but he alone knew the reality. Hell, his hair still knew the reality since he was pretty sure there were pieces of seaweed from the pond lurking within the inky tresses, no matter how much he washed it.

He peered over at Akashi who was still studying him with the same blank expression. The silence between them was awkward, something he had never had to experience with Seijuro unless he counted when they first met. It was eerie, if he had to say, and he was quickly trying to think of a way to dissipate it.

But before he could act, Akashi made his move.

“It sounds as though you had a pleasant and fulfilling night.” His tone easily complemented his facial make-up. “So then I’ll assume you and Eikichi are together?”

The thought was horrifying. Not after last night. He could never see himself going on a chaotic date like that ever again.

“Ah, not in a relationship or anything!”

Damnit! Wasn’t he trying to make Seijuro jealous? Maybe he should have said they were, but then wouldn’t it mean he wasn’t available? What was he going to do?

“I mean! It was just one date, and I wouldn’t be hesitant to go on another with him.”

Was that the correct way of going about his plan? He was still out in the open, but now he was showing he had an interest in Nebuya? If there was a chance Akashi felt  _that_  way about him, had an interest in him in  _that_ way, was this the right way to proceed?

Reo was clueless, and that only made him more anxious.

“I see.” Seijuro’s gaze had altered, but he maintained the same coldness. “It is not any of my business if you were. I was curious where you were last night, as I was concerned.”

The raven frowned. He wanted to desperately to yell that yes, it _was_  his business! He wanted to wave it in Seijuro’s face that he was doing this to gain his attention. That he was the one he wanted, the one he had desired for so long. But his prince continued to be frustratingly oblivious.

It seemed like anything he tried wasn’t working the way he hoped. He had a little faith when Akashi was wondering where he was, but that was shot down when he realized his captain wasn’t bothered that he had been out with another one of their teammates. And not in a friendly manner, either.

Akashi moved to the door, turning around to nod his head.

“I will see you later, Reo. I apologize if I interrupted you.”

Reo sulked as the object of his desire disappeared from his view. What was he going to do now? He had hoped this charade would win Akashi’s attention, since nothing else had, but now that too was left to rot. Should he continue with the plan he devised with Nebuya and see if Akashi grew upset? He didn’t seem too perturbed, if at all, by the fact they had been on a date. So then why would he be if they continued?

As much as he adored Seijuro, he was beginning to wonder if the misery was worth it. If he wasn’t just making a fool of himself with these desperate schemes.

“Yeah,” he whispered solemnly to the now sealed door, “See you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Discouraged wasn’t strong enough to encompass how he felt. Defeated? Wholly hopeless and like his entire being had been through the grinder and crushed consistently?

That summed it up to perfection.

Reo knew he was aiming for the impossible, fighting a war he could not win. And yet despite that, he had continued to persuade Akashi, angled to win his attention. Granted, he had accomplished it - Akashi was never one to ignore him - but the way they addressed each other was static.

No ground had been gained.

Pondering the dilemma, he was beginning to wonder if his sole remaining option was to slowly allow his feelings to perish. He could be content with their close relationship, as teammates, as friends… couldn’t he?

There wasn’t much of a choice. For months he had tried to entice Akashi, had shamelessly acted coquettish in front of their other schoolmates without any regret. But it still produced the same response. There were even a few times Nebuya volunteered to go on a ‘date’ with him to once more see if it captured Akashi’s attention, but it hadn’t. Reo was lucky if the redhead even batted an eye when they returned from whenever they had been.

He tried to remind himself that he had to stop being so negative, that it wasn’t him that was the problem and that Akashi had zero interest in anyone at the moment.

But that pretense had its limit, and within weeks, his misery had conquered over anything he had built to try to soothe himself.

It was completely futile.

Every movement his captain took, each smile he graced him with, the times he would touch his shoulder as though to encourage him, and the moments they had in the common room where they would idly chat before Akashi would return to his reading, preferably something that had been recommended by him.

All of that was embedded into his heart.

He was no longer crushing, nor was he admiring his captain as he once thought when he first began to gain an interest in him.

No, it was far worse.

He was in love, in love with Akashi Seijuro, his captain, someone who was almost like his best friend and he relied on practically everything for.

And he was the only one who knew it. 

 

* * *

 

He was running late, and while he wasn’t tardy for class, Akashi was probably already gone from their dorm. They wouldn’t cross paths on the stairs, or sit in the common room before classes and enjoy each other’s company. But for some bizarre reason, for the first time as he could remember, Reo couldn’t find the energy in him to really care.

“Maybe I should take this as a sign,” he mumbled to no one but the air.

Struggling into his uniform, he barely had a moment to knot his tie properly before he was rushing out of his room. The door slammed behind him, causing him to cringe at the vibration, but didn’t halt him in his steps as he began to descend the staircase.

Only to stop midway when he heard something drop to the floor.

Reo quickly checked his bag. There was no opening, so he knew it hadn’t come from there. Maybe he accidentally kicked something from his dorm and it got caught in the door. Either way, he found himself rushing back up the stairs to investigate the cause up close.

His bag slid to the ground, his fingers splaying forward as they plucked a single red rose from its fallen location. Attached was a small note, the penmanship not one he recognized, bearing a simple message.

_I admire you from afar._

Reo peered around in astonishment. There weren’t any clues to be found nor were there any nearby presences that he had missed. So then it had to be from someone from the early morning. It was a sweet gesture, unexpected, but sweet, and he found the hope inside him beginning to enliven.

Could it, by some miracle and his prayers to the gods and goddesses, be from Akashi? He had only briefly caught a glimpse of the captain’s writing, but never enough to memorize it. Odd as that sounded since he was sure he knew just about every feature of Akashi otherwise.

Being a grade apart, he wouldn’t be able to confirm anything until their joined lunch. Since he wasn’t about to sneak into Akashi’s room while he wasn’t present, and besides, he was almost certain the captain locked it. Especially if Hayama was in one of his mischievous moods.

Boy, had they all learned that one, and quickly.

He pushed open his door momentarily to place the rose atop his dresser. The note was secured in his pocket, easily accessible for when he located a sample of Akashi’s handwriting. The thrill, the anxiety. He wasn’t sure when the last time he had experienced such a complicated high, and the wait until their lunchtime together was going to drive him to the brink of insanity.

Threading through the hallways, he passed by numerous girls who were giggling over valentine gifts they had received. No one was going to take anything serious today, not with all of these little events happening throughout the morning, and he could only hope the teachers saw that as well.

He found his pace moving swifter. Maybe there was a tiny chance he could catch up with Akashi before he had to attend any council meetings since Reo was aware that’s what he did in the morning. Perhaps by a stroke of luck he had one to attend earlier than his usual, and was already on his way to class. Surely he could catch up with him somehow.

But instead of bumping into a mop of red hair, he collided with another familiar head. Reo groaned and rubbed at the sore spot to glare over at the other’s somnolent expression.

“You big buffoon, are you really still asleep? You ran into me!”

Nebuya shrugged, a yawn escaping. “Give me a break. I couldn’t sleep last night. Hayama was up to something and making a ton of noise.”

“You brought that mayhem upon yourself when you decided to have your room by his.”

Rolling his eyes, Mibuchi made his way into their classroom, taking his usual seat. So much for trying to talk to Akashi before class. Now he would have to truly wait until later to compare the two, and he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t going to feel like an eternity.

Unless.

Nebuya chose to enter at the time Mibuchi had begun to dig through his bag frantically. He decided to remain silent, taking his seat and watching as Reo laid waste to his usually neat kept bag in the search for whatever he was anxious to find.

The raven continued to scan through paper after paper, eager to locate something that he may have had with Akashi’s writing. Whether it was a note he himself had given for a reminder or something he had written up for practice, anything would do. Anything to where he could compare the two before the actual time would approach.

“Did you forget an assignment?” Nebuya decided his curiosity was getting the better of him. “There’s still time, and I could uh… go get it for you if you don’t want to.”

Reo paused in his desperate rummaging, trying not to huff. He didn’t need an interruption, especially not one that was so pointless. So far he had searched two of his folders, and still not a trace of Akashi anywhere. He could only wonder how erratic his behavior was to the one next to him.

“No, I didn’t. I’m looking for something.”

Nebuya stared at him dumbfounded. “I can see that.”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.”

Nebuya frowned. “I didn’t think it was dumb. I asked if you forgot something since you’re tearing that bag up looking for whatever.”

About to return to his task, a new interruption came in the form of Hayama bouncing into the room, toting a rather large bag. Defeated, Reo placed his eagerness aside for the moment when the blond plopped down in his chair, the bag impacting the floor with a slight bang.

“Kota-chan,” he sighed wearily, “I really shouldn’t ask, but what’s this?”

It wasn’t even a second after he got his answer, along with a wide grin to match.

“Miyaji-san’s valentine!”

Or, at least  _one_ of them.

Without waiting for a response, Hayama rummaged through the many cards and boxes he had stored in his bag until he had retrieved one. Proudly handing it to his big sister, he tied the bag to secure anything else from escaping.

Reo lifted the card that had a giant pineapple painted on it, trying not to heave another sigh. He didn’t understand Hayama’s infatuation with someone who was so tempestuous and ill-mannered. And by the looks of it, the blond had gone through great lengths- once again – for the other, who would probably shrug off the entire matter as it was completely worthless.

“If you were a fruit,” he read the inscription aloud, “you’d be a  _fine_ apple.”

Hayama was still grinning proudly. “Great, right? You know, cause Miyaji-san loves pineapples!” His grin faded when he noticed Mibuchi’s reaction. “Reo-nee?”

Removing his hand from his throbbing temples, Reo handed the card back to him.

“Er, it’s nice, Kota-chan… but don’t you think you’re overdoing it? You really don’t need to get him all of that.”

“Aw, Reo-nee, don’t you worry about that! Miyaji-san appreciates it!”

This time he did sigh. “If you say so, Kota-chan.”

He never could understand why people were so open, so romantic on this day. If you truly loved someone, shouldn’t you show them every day, and not one out of the year? By the many roses, candies, and cards circulating around him, Reo was beginning to think he was alone in feeling that way.

But he had never been with someone he loved, so who was he to judge how others acted?

Glancing at the note in his hand, Reo sighed as he watched the clock. Within a few hours, he’d be in Akashi’s presence for their usual lunch, and hopefully the captain would be jotting some notes down or completing an assignment. It seemed rare on his part since he did enjoy and use the time to converse with his schoolmates, but there was that little bit of hope.

Hope, hope, hope, he wanted to mumble. That was all he was doing today. After having it dwindle down to nothing in the past few months, he was experiencing the dread of it once again.

And he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to tolerate that.

**~**

Lunch had been a complete let down. Not only had he not managed to snag a sample of Akashi’s writing, but Akashi hadn’t even _been_ there. Instead he had been dragged to some meeting and had consumed lunch in one of the conference rooms rather than with his usual companions. It was at that point that Reo was positive fate enjoyed toying with his heartstrings.

As he entered the gym, he convinced himself he would resolve the dilemma. His spirits momentarily brightened, and he chose to ignore the afternoon’s failure. There was no reason why he wouldn’t be able to progress, especially when Akashi was practically glued to that clipboard for more than half of their practice session.

“Well, Sei-chan,” he hummed, concealing his anticipation, “What do you have in store for us to…”

Reo froze in his path at the tableau before him, lips snapping closed. Some of the other team members were already present, and yet the one that should have been there ahead of everyone else was conspicuously absent.

“Of course,” he muttered angrily, “How could I not see that coming?”

Emerging from the locker room moments after, he was met by Nebuya and a characteristically stoic Mayuzumi, one blond head missing from their small unit.

“Where is Kota-chan?” Though Reo had no idea why he was asking; the answer was more than obvious.

Nebuya shrugged, while Mayuzumi lowered his book and granted him his usual blank expression.

“I saw him leaving the school a few moments ago. He was tugging some bag behind him.”

“I’m sure Sei-chan will love that he decided to skip.” Mibuchi placed his head in his hands, lifting it quickly after. “Speaking of which, have you two seen him?”

Before either could respond, the doors to the gym swung open, and in stepped their missing captain. The chatting occupants ceased their conversations while Reo was too busy trying to calm his traitorous heart rate. He really needed to find a better way to control it.

“Sei-chan.”

Akashi’s aura was ominous, darkening the gym with each step he took. Most would find that terrifying, but Reo had become accustomed to it, had learned to accept every facet of their captain, no matter how eccentric.

“I apologize for the delay.” His tone reflected his demeanor. “I was detained by some useless matter.”

Disruptions aside, practice resumed with the usual flow. Akashi stood in place, observing the players from behind the very object Reo had been yearning to see. If he could inch a bit closer, he’d be able to catch a glimpse of his writing and compare it to the note in his pocket.

It wasn’t as though they were far apart, but he had chosen to give Akashi the space he needed for the time being. Especially if he was already in a foul mood. He didn’t want to provoke him any further and end up ruining the plan he had in mind by having the object of his affections resent him.

Though, Reo had a hankering he would never hate him.

So what was a nonchalant inch toward Akashi going to cause? He was usually by his side, anyway, so there didn’t seem to be any harm in doing so.

“Reo.”

His bubble snapped with a force, and he marched straight to attention.

“Ah, yes, Sei-chan?”

Akashi was scowling, something obviously intensifying his ire.

“Would you mind seeing what Eikichi is so distracted over? His focus is abysmal today.”

Damnit. Now he would have to….

“Sure, Sei-chan. I’ll go and see.”

Trying not to huff, Reo stomped over to where the dark-haired man was zoning in and out, barely noticing when the ball whizzed past him. He sighed, wiggling a finger and beckoning Nebuya over with one of his exasperated frowns.

“I told you I barely got any sleep,” he grumbled, “Since I know you’re going to ask why I’m not paying attention.”

“Well, quit slacking off! Sei-chan is already in a bad mood because he was delayed and Kota-chan decided to skip out.”

Nebuya yawned. “You don’t seem to be too focused yourself. The whole day you’ve been completely distracted.”

“That’s none of your business, and stop changing the topic!” He wasn’t about to reveal that he had _indeed_ been out of it. For a very valid reason. “Now if you excuse me, I’ll have to tell Sei-chan while you’re so out of it today.”

He returned to find Akashi peering over his clipboard before jotting down a few notes. This was the chance he had been seeking, if all he had to do was…

“Reo.”

Mibuchi wanted to groan. Not again.

“Yes, Sei-chan?”

“Come here and tell me your opinion on this.”

He had to restrain himself from rushing over. That was exactly he had been hoping for ever since Akashi walked through the damn doors.

Timing his breaths, he walked toward where his captain was still jotting down notes, projecting an air of absolute serenity as to not raise suspicion. Ever so slowly, he paused by his shoulder, and then he was dipping forward to peer at the neat penmanship that waited for his eyes, the key that he had been yearning for all day since he discovered the rose tacked to his door.

“Do you think if I moved this one over there, it would….”

But Akashi’s voice began to dissipate from his eardrums. Reo stared down at the writing and then quickly at the crumbled paper in his pocket. Back and forth with neck-breaking speed as though disbelief refused to sink in.

This had to be some sort of cruel joke. The two weren’t even close! How? They were supposed to be. Akashi was supposed to be the one who had brought him such joy, tension, and anxiety on this special week. He tried to hold back his frustration, but his eyes were beginning to burn and Reo could feel the moisture trickling in. No, he would not fall apart in practice in front of everyone, especially the one he adored.

“Reo?”

“Ah, um… yeah, sure, do that, Sei-chan.” He had no idea what he was agreeing to, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. “Excuse me for a moment. I need a break.”

As he headed toward the exit, Reo was acutely aware of the eyes searing into his back. He knew Akashi was going to blow a fuse over his behavior, but he had to get out of his presence. Out of the presence of many others who would witness his crumbling.

He had his pride to uphold, and right now, that pride had been reduced to nothing. It would pass, like it always did, and he would soon be back to his normal self. But for now, after experiencing something he had built up hope for the entire day for….

The comfort and isolation of his room was exactly what he needed right now.

 

* * *

 

“You’re being so ridiculous!”

... is what Reo would have said to anyone who was foolish enough to crush on someone for so long without doing anything about it. To someone who clung to the tiniest clue when it surfaced, and used as a beacon of hope. To someone who tried to ensnare the attention of the one they adored without fully confessing, and had it completely fail, intensifying their misery.

Only, he was that person. He was the one who was stuck in this endless cycle. He was the one sulking about the fact that the person he cherished and looked up to the most was completely oblivious to how he felt. No, _he_ was the one he was labeling ridiculous.

Turning away from his solemn reflection, Mibuchi flopped down onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. The view had become traditional in the past few months since he started to try to show Akashi how he felt. Usually the day would culminate with him in the same position, blankly observing the paneling above. He knew he was acting like a drama queen, but the awareness didn’t alter his fractured heart any.

His fingers danced along the surface until they were able to grasp the note with the rose attached to it on his nightstand. Vivid eyes scanning the content, he studied the penmanship that was crafted so flawlessly on a page of lined paper that had been torn from what he suspected was a notebook. If this wasn’t from Akashi, then who had left it? He thought he recognized the writing, but every one that he had seen wasn’t a match. It was neat enough to be Akashi, but by comparing the two only moments before, it had been confirmed not to be his.

Reo grimaced. Very rarely he missed practice. Even that time when he had gotten a terrible cold, he still went. How was it going to look to the team, or worse, to Akashi, when he had bailed out like that? Especially when he was the vice-captain, the one person Akashi depended on to see everything through?

But then he ruminated on what he’d uncovered; the writing on the note didn’t match Akashi’s elegant script as he scribbled their daily schedule onto his clipboard. This coming on the heels of Reo believing he had finally obtained a sign that maybe, just maybe Akashi felt the same he did, and that he was just too shy to admit it. All that had come crashing to the ground when he realized that wasn’t the case at all.

His eyes began to slowly mist. How pathetic he was being. People who had intense feelings for another faced this issue each day, and they seemed to be able to move on without a care in the world after not succeeding in what they desired. So why couldn’t he? Why was he in so much pain that he couldn’t paste on his usual mask and pretend everything was fine? He’d done it up until now, so what was the difference?

Reo paused mid-thought to caress the flower’s fragile petals.

“Because you were given hope. False hope, but hope.”

Despite how jumbled he felt on the inside, he couldn’t deny that he was curious as to who had tacked the note to his door. He now knew it wasn’t Akashi, then who? The thought someone could be playing a prank did cross his mind a few times, but then again, no one had access to their dorm, unless it was passed through one of the four of them.

“Kota-chan definitely didn’t write this.” He studied the neatly crafted note. “This is far too proper to be him. Besides, that would be odd.”

But that didn’t mean he hadn’t passed it on anonymously from a source who lived outside their dorm. The thought was beginning to nibble at his curiosity more and more, quickly distracting him from his depressive state.

Until a knock resounded throughout his room.

Repositioning his cheery mask, he cautiously approached the door and stared down at the knob as though it was the most offensive thing ever. Slowly he twisted it after gaining his composure, not bothering to ask who the intruder was, and pulled open the door.

Only to encounter a pair of mismatched orbs.

“Sei-chan,” he whispered. By the way Akashi was staring at him, Reo was almost certain he was about to lecture him on leaving practice, so he was going to beat him to the punch. “I’m sorry about practice. I know I shouldn’t have-”

But Akashi raised his hand, curtailing any explanation.

“I’m not here to lecture you, Reo. This is more of a concern.”

Well aware of what this talk was going to be about, Reo invited his captain into his room before closing the door. He gestured toward an empty chair. Akashi nodded in return and then plopped himself down into it. His arm took rest against the back of it, using that as the curve he needed to obtain direct eye contact with the raven a few inches away from him.

“I suppose you want to ask me why I left so early, because you’re the captain and that’s important to know.”

“No,” was the simple and blunt response before he had a chance to reconsider.

Mibuchi blinked in total bewilderment, but allowed him to continue.

“I want to know why you left early as someone who is concerned.” Akashi’s gaze was once more trained on him, refusing to budge at any costs. “Seeing how you always tell me, on those rare occasions, if you need to leave early.”

Akashi’s stare was captivating in its intensity; he knew he couldn’t wiggle out from under this one. He had skipped the rest of practice, but hadn’t informed the other, which was strange behavior for him. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if Akashi had noticed that, if he was noticing any other erratic movements he had done in the past few months.

“I was feeling a bit under the weather.” Reo rushed to reverse those words, but it was far too late. His captain was gracing him with a dubious expression, those mismatched eyes studying him as though reading completely into his soul.

“Again?” Akashi’s lips curved into a frown. “You’ve had a few bouts with that these past months.”

He tried not to cringe. So he had noticed. Reo wasn’t sure if he was overjoyed or terrified, but he knew it was one of the two.

“I…” He struggled to settle on the exact words. “I have a lot on my mind. That’s all, Sei-chan.”

The Rakuzan captain’s demeanor shifted, briefly, but then it was back to those same cool eyes staring at him with doubt. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, and part of the truth, but he wasn’t about to say what it was that was plaguing his mind.

To his relief, Akashi nodded as though accepting the answer, and then he was rising from his chair. Seeing this, Reo assumed the discussion had concluded, and he was about to be left to once more wallow in his misery. Why couldn’t he come out and tell Akashi when he was standing right there, concerned and attentive toward his wellbeing?

About to consider the quandary, Reo was caught off guard when he realized Akashi was now mere inches away from him. So he had been wrong, this discussion was far from over and by the return of the skeptical gaze, he knew his securement was demolished as well.

But then Akashi was speaking again, and the words were anything but what Mibuchi had been expecting.  

“Are you and Eikichi doing okay?”

Reo froze at the sudden interrogation.

“Ei-chan?” he whispered, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Akashi shrugged. “It is not any of my business, but I do recall how you spoke of the two of you going on a date.” His gaze momentarily wandered before once more connecting with the vivid one. “You have gone out a few more times after that.”

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Reo was shocked to the core completely. Akashi had noticed the other times he had been absent as well?  And he knew who he had been with? Or maybe he had noticed Nebuya’s absence as well, and then connected the two? There were many reasons why he could have brought that up out of the blue.

“Ah, no.” Reo found himself laughing, but it was more to protect his mask from crumbling right before them. “Ei-chan and I are friends, nothing more.”

He swallowed thickly, wondering if he should take the risk. But then when his lips began to move by their own accord, there was no more debate.

“Looks like I’ll be alone for Valentine’s tomorrow,” he laughed again, but this time much softer.

It had meant to be a joke, but in reality, it was painful to have to admit that. Especially when the one person you wanted to spend that special day with was right in front of you. With absolutely no knowledge that you adored them, thought the world of them, and would do everything for them to at least acknowledge on some level that you did.

He could feel his eyes watering, but carefully concealed that by gracing the captain with a smile. If he could convince Akashi he was fine, then maybe he would leave and he could return to the succor of his melancholy. But the matter was, did he really want him to leave? Throughout the day he had had so much hope when he woke up to that note tacked to his door, passing by the many couples throughout the hallways, and eager to compare the writing to Akashi’s. But he knew he would have to wait until practice to do that.

And, he knew the results of that. That had taken everything and some, and Reo couldn’t deny that even though it felt right having Akashi here right now, it wasn’t doing anything to seal the cracks within his heart.

The words trickled on his tongue, but were impossible to expel. How could he ask Akashi of all people? He didn’t want to seem rude, but he _had_ informed him that he wasn’t in the best of moods, so he wouldn’t be that offended, would he?

“Reo.”

His head rose. To his surprise Akashi had been the one to ease their awkward silence, but by the way he was stepping away, Reo knew it was a retreat. This was what he wanted, didn’t he? But then why was he still standing there, why had he said his name in that soft and compassionate tone that he rarely used?

“You’re never alone.”

Stunned, Reo felt like the breath had completely dissipated from his lungs. His lips moved to reply, but all that came out was a choked gasp. And then Akashi was retreating, this time entirely. His hand shot out to grasp onto him, his heart now yearning for the complete opposite and ready to do anything in his power to keep him here. He had wanted to wallow in his dark clouds, but after that….

Pausing before the door, Akashi slowly turned around, and Reo once more felt his lungs struggling to breathe properly. He had yet to respond to that declaration, and yet he was almost certain Akashi was about to say something that was going to once more catch him off guard.

“If you have no plans tomorrow…” Akashi seemed hesitant, perhaps reconsidering, and Reo wasn’t sure if he ever saw him look that way. “Would you like to have lunch with me?”

Now he was absolutely certain his voice had dissipated. Reo’s eyes widened, his surprised gaze trained on the one awaiting by his door.

“I know it’s sudden, and I can understand if-”

“No, no!” he interrupted. Quicker than he had in mind, but he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away. Not after everything that had transpired. “No, Sei-chan. I would love to go!”

It could have been his imagination, but Reo was almost sure he had seen the captain release his breath. Relieved, maybe? He wasn’t sure, but now wasn’t the time to debate on that. Not when his heart was pounding so loudly that it vibrated throughout his ears and tumbled into his stomach.

But was it a date, or was Akashi only taking sympathy on him because of what he had announced? It did seem logical, but it wasn’t something he wanted to mourn over now. He was going to be spending the day for lovers with the one he adored the most, even if Akashi wasn’t even the least bit aware of his feelings.

He was with him, and that was all that mattered.

Akashi simply nodded as though he was concluding their discussion, and then spoke one final time.

“I will inform you of the plans in the morning. If you’re feeling unwell, it would be best to gather as much rest as you can.”

Reo smiled slightly. “I will. Thank you, Sei-chan.”

“And, Reo.”  

Akashi was gracing him with the previous stare, the one that tugged at his heartstrings in knowing he was about to voice something unexpected.

“About that note that was on your door.”

Now he was certain his heart had stopped. Leave it to Akashi to not miss a beat, even something as obscure and personal as this. Still, it was right in front of him, and if he didn’t ask, it would linger on his mind for the rest of the night.

“… D-did you write it, Sei-chan?”

A slight pause.

“No, I did not.”

The answer was directly to the point, not a smidgen of reluctance, and that was how Reo knew for sure. Akashi hadn’t been the one that adored him, and it hurt, it hurt a lot, but he was still here with him. And that was all that mattered.

“But I suppose now I will have to find out who it was, now won’t I?”

He peered up, expecting to see a mirthful smile on his teammate, assuring that he was surely joking. However, when their gazes connected, Akashi’s expression was entirely stoic, not a hint of mischief reflecting in those mismatched orbs. Reo tried to gather his composure, to think of some appropriate response. But the sudden turmoil he had been experiencing for the past ten minutes since Akashi continued to stun him over and over again was preventing that.

Taking their silence as his exit, Akashi bid him farewell, closing the door gently behind and leaving him with his bewildered thoughts. Once he was sure he was in the clear, Reo flopped back down on his bed, his heart refusing to quell its rampant pace.

To think he had returned from practice completely miserable, and now he was swimming in emotions, in confusion, and dare he say, hope?

“Did that all really just happen?”

He hadn’t expected this, tarot reader or not, he hadn’t been expecting this at all. Had he expected Akashi to come after practice and question why he had left early? Of course, but to extend the discussion into something personal and even show he was concerned? That he had not.

But it had, and even after gaining his answer, Akashi had stayed. Had even inched closer to him when he had revealed some of his misery involving that special day tomorrow, and then had gone as far as to offer to spend the day with him.

What more could he ask for right now?

Still, there was the mystery of who was behind that note now that Akashi had confirmed it wasn’t him.

But that would be dealt with later. Reo pushed it aside and smiled to himself, eyes fluttering closed.

For the first time in a long time, for as long as he could remember, he would fall asleep with a smile on his face.

And tomorrow, he was hoping that smile would remain.


End file.
